


La tercera Targaryen.

by Enne88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enne88/pseuds/Enne88
Summary: Su historia comienza mucho tiempo atrás, mucho antes del rey Aerys. La sangre dragón corre por sus venas y eso es algo que no podrán cambiar. Y que tendrá consecuencias.





	1. Las historias de Bran.

La tormenta resonaba fuera, sin dar tregua a la reunión. Las personas más dispares venidas desde todos los puntos de Poniente (y algunos de más allá) habían conseguido reunirse en aquel salón de Invernalia. Parecía que todos los vivos de Poniente, a excepción de Cersei y los pocos seguidores que le quedaban, se encontraban dentro de esas paredes. El aire podía cortarse, el ambiente tenso calentaba el lugar y, a pesar de la ventisca helada, dentro de esos muros las personas más rollizas empezaban a sudar. 

La noticia sobre Jon había caído en el espacio como una lanza sobre un corazón. Bran se había extendido en su relato, sin dejar ningún detalle de la historia de Raegar y la joven Lyana Stark. 

Con lágrimas en los ojos los Stark que quedaban sobre la tierra se miraban unos a otros, comprendiendo el peso que había cargado Ned durante toda su existencia. Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a su esposa. Jaime recordó jactarse de su infidelidad ante la fallecida Catelyn, y por unos momentos revivió el dolor de aquella mujer saliendo se todos sus poros. Todos los presentes admiraron aún más a aquel hombre que parecía completamente perfecto, pero Jaime sólo pensaba en el daño que había causado toda la vida a aquella mujer. O no confió en ella para decirle la verdad o no valoró el dolor que le estaba causando con la mentira. O le pesó más la promesa a una hermana muerta que el sufrimiento de la mujer que amaba. ¿Honor?. Jaime nunca lo respetaría. 

Las preguntas al respecto de la línea de sucesión pasaron del aire a la mesa. Los norteños presentes empezaron a alzar la voz, entendiendo que su rey en el norte era, a todos los efectos, el rey de Poniente. Sin necesidad de conversación previa, Jon y Daenerys comunicaron su compromiso y su deseo de gobernar como uno sólo. 

Los norteños no iban a permitir que mujer y hombre gobernasen con los mismos privilegios. Las leyes de Poniente garantizaban la supremacía del hombre a este respecto y, aunque Cersei se las había saltado, nadie había cambiado esa ley. 

-En el nuevo mundo tras la caída de los caminantes no habrá mujeres sometidas al deseo de los hombres, ni hombres que dominen sobre ellas. Los supervivientes a esta guerra conviviremos como iguales y ese trono será compartido por los dos Targaryen que, después de todo este tiempo, seguimos en pie.

Las quejas empezaron a amainarse cuando escucharon el grito agudo de uno de los dragones, que se colaba entre las grietas de las paredes. El estruendo rebotó por la sala y terminó de acallar a los más beligerantes. 

Jon aprovechó el silencio para comenzar a hablar de lo importante, el enemigo muerto que venía del norte. Bran había informado de la caía del muro, y aprovechó el momento para actualizar la posición de los caminantes. En unas semanas estarían en los muros.

Todos los presentes tenían diversas opiniones sobre las estrategias de guerra. El arma más importante eran los dragones, y ya habían perdido uno. Ante la posibilidad de perder otro, Daenerys había destacado la necesidad de que Jon montase a Rhaegal y tomase su control.

La bruja roja intervino. Azor Ahai no montaría en dragón, pelearía con su espada llameante y destruiría al invasor. Él era la esperanza del mundo, y la sangre Targaryen debía correr por sus venas. No había un tercer Targaryen, así que el debate sobre la responsabilidad principal de Jon comenzó a extenderse por la sala. Algunos se atrevieron incluso a afirmar que Azor Ahai sólo podía ser Daenerys, por lo que debería renunciar a montar a Drogon. Los dos amantes estaban decididos a montar a los animales, y la desesperación de los consejeros, que no se ponía deacuerdo dio paso a un silencio incómodo.

-No hay un tercer Targaryen pero sí queda más de su sangre. - Bran miró a los ojos del hombre que le había tirado por una ventana muchos años atrás. Jaime se paralizó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ello. Le ardía la garganta. 

\- La niña.- insistió Bran

\- La niña no es una verdadera Targaryen, y no sé dónde está.- Jaime se puso de pie, enfurecido, dispuesto a abandonar la sala.

\- Pero yo lo sé. - 

Le miró amenazante y tragó para intentar calmarse.- La niña pasó por mucho y se salvó por muy poco. No la traeremos a este infierno porque os interese su sangre. No venderé la vida de la pequeña para que cumpla las visiones de una bruja. 

\- Ya no es una niña. Y no necesitamos traerla de ningún lado. Está en esta sala.


	2. LA HISTORIA DE AENA

La historia comenzaba, como casi todas, el día de la muerte de Aeris. Jaime estaba recomponiéndose poco a poco, justificándolo una y otra vez en su cabeza, analizando cada movimiento para convencerse de que lo había hecho bien, que era el menor de los males. Cuando supo la muerte de los hijos y esposa de Raegar, el castillo de naipes se vino abajo. Era su culpa, no lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, nunca pensó en esos niños. Ni en los bastardos.

Echaron las culpas a Tywin, como siempre, pero el rey Robert fue quien dio la orden. La primera purga de bastardos no fue la ordenada por Jofrey, su falso padre había ordenado la muerte de todo bastardo Targaryen tras la muerte del rey loco. La sangre Targaryen debía desaparecer y los niños de pelo ceniza, ojos violeta o cualquier otro rasgo delator murieron el primer día de su nombramiento. 

Jaime increpó al eunuco. Claramente debía ser él el que le estaba pasando la información a Robert. Él reconoció los hechos y asumió la culpa y la vergüenza, pero afirmó que no había tenido más opción. Jaime enfureció y le sostuvo por el cuello de la camisa con ambas manos. 

-Queda una niña.- Jaime escuchó las palabras del eunuco sin pestañear. Sabía que quedaban dos, los hijos de Aerys, que aún no habían sido encontrados. Varys lo leyó en sus ojos - OTRA niña- 

Varys aun sostenido en el aire empezó a narrar otra historia que comenzaba mucho antes del rey Aerys. 

Las historias de Ser Duncan y Egg eran las favoritas de Poniente. Menos conocidas eran las historias entre ser Duncan y la hermana de su escudero. Tuvieron dos mellizos bastardos, que escondieron con cautela. Niño y niña de sangre Targaryen que tuvieron a su vez varios hijos. Y sus hijos se emparejaron, y tuvieron hijos, y de esta manera conservaron la sangre hasta el momento que Robert empezó a matar bastardos. Esta línea de sangre conocida por muy pocos era alarmantemente escandalosa, ya que los vástagos contaban siempre con los ojos violeta y eran repetidamente muy rubios, pelo cenizo o blanco. 

Sólo faltaba por encontrar una de las niñas que, por lo que él había oido, era la descendiente que menos rasgos Targaryen conservaba. Varys le dio la misma información al respecto que a Robert, animándole a encontrarla antes que él. 

Y la suerte quiso que así fuera. Los guardias de Robert habían visitado hace días la casa de dos de los descendientes de Duncan y la joven Targaryen, y les habían dado muerte junto a sus hijos de 10 y 5 años. Encontraron a la sirvienta encerrada en un armario con su hijo, y por suerte los dejaron vivir. En ningún momento pensaron que el chico no era su niño, sino la pequeña de la familia, a la que había intentado proteger con la mentira. Jaime entendió perfectamente por qué la niña se había salvado nada más contemplarla. Los hombres buscaban una niña de hermoso pelo cenizo, intensos ojos violeta y piel tersa de la nobleza. Sin embargo esta niña podía confundirse perfectamente con un chico: era desgarbada, muy alta, con ojos azules, pelo corto rebelde y piel llena de manchas y pecas. Era una pequeña muy viva, con la frente llena de chichones y los codos y rodillas costrosos. La criada le confió que la niña se llamaba Aena y que pronto celebraría su tercer día del nombre, pero aparentaba más edad. Jaime la tomó en sus brazos, pagó generosamente a la joven, y removió su mente buscando alguien en quien confiar. Repasó los nombres de familia, amigos y conocidos y no encontró respuesta. 

Finalmente decidió no confiar, sino mentir. Se reunió con Meñique y le comunicó que Tywin Lannister tenía una hija bastarda, y que tras enterarse le había encargado matar a la madre y a la hija. Con el cadáver de su madre aún atravesado por su espada intentó dar muerte a la pequeña pero no pudo ya que, al fin y al cabo, era su hermana. 

Ya había rumores sobre Jaime y Cersei, así que meñique se dio el gusto de sonreir. -Harías cualquier cosa por tus hermanas, claro.

Jaime era muy joven pero ya infundía miedo y respeto. Ya había matado a un rey. - Murmura lo que quieras necio, pero si algo le pasa a la niña te rebanaré el cuello y nadie podrá protegerte. Sin embargo, si encuentras un lugar para la pequeña, estaré en deuda contigo y... ya sabes soy un Lannister. Oro, rubíes, lo que quieras, sólo sácala de aquí.- 

Meñique estaba encantado con la idea. Sabía una nueva información que podría molestar a Tywin, que desde luego sería peligrosa desvelar, pero que en algún momento podría serle útil. Y tenía el favor del matarreyes, también útil de muchas otras maneras. 

Tras unos días, Meñique encontró un lugar donde nadie la encontraría, una nueva identidad. -Aunque la vea tu propio padre nunca se atrevería a desmontar la tapadera. Pero tengo que partir con ella hoy. 

Jaime tomó a la niña de la mano y caminaron lentamente por la playa, camino al puerto. Dejaban huellas en la arena, dos pequeñitas y dos grandes que se multiplicaban a su paso. La pequeña le miraba con sus ojos enormes y Jaime le besó la frente. Se despidió de la niña con mucho más pesar del que habría esperado. 

\- Te juro que siempre estarás bien. Nunca permitiré que te ocurra nada. - En sus ojos descansaba su paz, el pequeño acto de bondad en el mundo, esa única vez que estaba haciendo algo bien. 

Y vio como Meñique tomaba a la niña de la mano y caminaban juntos hacia el barco que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar. Jaime no lo sabía, pero el barco se dirigía a Tarth.


	3. LA HISTORIA DE BRIENNE

Meñique tenía ojos en todas partes, y uno de esos ojos estaba en el castillo de Selwin. Allí había pocos más ojos desde que aquel hombre había perdido a su mujer. Totalmente deprimido se había encerrado en su habitación y apenas abría la puerta para aceptar la comida que le servían. Su mujer y todos sus hijos excepto Brienne habían ido muriendo uno tras otro. Y un día la pequeña cayó enferma. Era una niña preciosa, pero muy pequeña y frágil. La pequeña Brienne no sobreviviría a su quinto día del nombre, y eso era una certeza que sabían todos en aquel castillo, incluido su padre. La melancolía del hombre era bien conocida. Los niños no habían sido vistos fuera del castillo y apenas salían de sus habitaciones. Todos fueron pequeños y enfermizos durante su corta existencia. 

Meñique llegó a la isla con la pequeña Aena en los últimos días de vida de Brienne. Se presentó ante Selwin con la altivez propia de un enviado del rey y le expuso su caso como un asunto de estado, algo a lo que no se podía negar. Selwin le propinó un golpe con su mano diestra con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero sabía que no podía hacer más. Era un enviado de la corona y como tal sus órdenes nunca eran una petición. Ocultarían la muerte de su hija cuando llegase, y la joven entregada tomaría su nombre y posición. 

La inexplicable curación de la niña se explicó por un intento de envenenamiento, y se despidió a todo el servicio. Todo aquel que hubiera podido ver en alguna ocasión a la pequeña Brienne fue expulsado del castillo. Meñique trajo nuevos hombres para ayudarle a recuperar su servicio, y de paso poner más ojos en la isla de Tarth. Los susurros siempre eran bien recibidos, viniesen de donde viniesen. 

Los rumores sobre la pequeña no tardaron en llegar. Todos la tomaban por muy torpe, porque en realidad tenía dos años menos de los que se suponía. Era muy inquieta y, aunque no quedaba nadie en aquel castillo que pudiera notar la diferencia con sus otros hijos, Selwin lo hacía. El torbellino de energía fue devorando su melancolía hasta que el hombre revivió. Persiguiendo a la niña y jugando con ella era más feliz de lo que había sido mucho tiempo, y poco a poco las puertas del castillo se abrieron, y Tarth volvió a tener un gobernante digno. 

Selwin finalmente se convirtió en un padre de verdad, y olvidó los oscuros años previos. Llenó aquel vacío con historias inventadas y memorias fantasiosas que contaba a su nueva hija con tal maestría que la pequeña creía recordarlas como si efectivamente hubieran ocurrido. La niña tuvo una infancia feliz en el mundo que había sido creado para ella, y su padre se desvivió para que ninguna sombra de tristeza pudiese tocarle nunca. 

A medida que la joven crecía, mantener su felicidad se hacía más y más complicado, ya que la chica no parecía disfrutar del destino de una doncella noble. Sólo sonreía con una espada en la mano, y eso es lo que Selwin le entregó. Cuando quiso servir a un rey sin derecho al trono, a su padre no le importaron las repercusiones que pudiese tener él, ni Tarth, ni todos los malditos habitantes de Poniente. Sólo le importaba su hija y, aunque no podía evitar que se separase de él un tiempo, se aseguró de que fuera siempre feliz.

Bran había narrado la historia con un semblante neutro, sin mostrar emoción alguna. Sin embargo todos a su alrededor expresaban algún tipo de sentimiento, al menos un atisbo de empatía hacia la pobre chica que permanecía estática y muda. Jaime miraba a Brienne con miedo, como si esa enorme mujer se fuese a romper ahí mismo, delante de todas aquellas miradas vacías. 

-Disculpenme. 

Con sólo una palabra Brienne desapareció del salón. Sansa salió detrás a buscarla, y Jaime se quedó completamente paralizado. 

No podía creerlo. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie excepto, curiosamente, a ella. Jaime era su prisionero entonces, siguiendo cada paso e intentando molestarla con todo lo que podía. Llevaba horas hablando sin conseguir que ella respondiera a ninguna de sus provocaciones así que probó suerte. 

\- Moza, ¿sabes que salvé una niña una vez? Sí, soy lo más despreciable que conocéis, aunque no me conozcáis, pero hay una niña en el mundo respirando gracias a mi. -

Ella paró a mirarle. Por fin había llamado su atención, así que le contó por encima la historia, omitiendo detalles y añadiendo otros que le resultasen divertidos, hasta que la moza se cansó

\- Matarreyes, todo el mundo conoce esa canción. Si me vais a contar un cuento por lo menos que sea más original.- 

Jaime la miró con extrañeza. Valoró por unos segundos que se escribiese alguna canción con un relato tan parecido al que él había vivido y lo desechó. En esta ocasión debía ser la moza la que mentía. 

Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras los presentes analizaban la nueva información y consideraban las repercusiones. La puerta volvió a abrirse y Sansa entró, dirigiéndose a Podrik. - No he podido encontrarla. Podrik por favor, ¿puedes ayudarme?. 

Antes de que el escudero pudiese reaccionar Jaime estaba saliendo por la puerta. 

Cuando encontró a Brienne en un extremo de los muros de Invernalia, sus ojos azules miraban el horizonte, como si estuviese buscando Tarth en la lejanía. Como si buscase el lugar donde descansaban los restos de la niña a la que había quitado el nombre. 

\- Me dijiste la verdad, me lo contaste. - Lo dijo sin mirar. Jaime se preguntó como sabía que era él. 

\- Y tú ya la conocías. No era una canción, era tu historia. 

Brienne no sabía si habían sido sus primeros recuerdos resonando por su cabeza, si a partir de ellos había ido construyendo esa canción o si su padre de alguna manera había querido transmitirle parte de su historia, inventando esa canción para ella. De cualquier modo era demasiado doloroso.

\- No te recuerdo, pero he soñado contigo miles de veces. - Dijo con una voz tenue- Eras más flaco, tenías el pelo más largo... y no llevabas barba. Eras sólo un muchacho. - Le tembló la voz- En mis sueños mataban a mi padre, a Selwin, y yo me quedaba escondida en el armario. Entonces aparecía el caballero que me rescataba, me sacaba de allí y me llevaba al mar. 

"Siempre has sido tú" Jaime quiso decirlo en alto, pero sólo quedó en su cabeza. "Todo lo bueno que he hecho, siempre has sido tú." Repasó su vida y sólo veía errores. El daño que hizo a su hermano por obedecer a su padre, los miles de horrores que hizo por su hermana, cuando atacó a Ned Stark por su hermano... Sólo había hecho daño por aquellos a los que amaba. Sin embargo ella le hacía ser mejor. Desde niña, siempre había hecho lo correcto por ella. Perdió la mano por ella, luchó contra aquel oso, abandonó desembarco y regresó a Invernalia... Todo lo que ella le inspiraba se convertía en algo bueno. Y había comenzado mucho antes de lo que él creía. No podía entender cómo no había reconocido aquellos ojos. Dioses, esos ojos. 

Daenerys interrumpió sus pensamientos. Como un fantasma apareció tras él, tomó a Brienne de su mano y la llamó hermana. Habló de sus dragones, de su sangre y del honor, y la llevó de la mano bajando juntas las escaleras, hasta que Jaime las perdió de vista.


	4. HISTORIA DE UN COMPROMISO

En el nuevo mundo que Daenerys instauraría no habría bastardos. Todos los hijos serían amados y queridos dentro de una familia pudiendo castigar a quien rompiera sus votos, no al vástago que naciera del resultado de esa ruptura. 

No le importaba en absoluto de dónde llegase esa magnífica luchadora que resultaba tener su sangre. La amaba y respetaba, por ello y por todo lo que había oído sobre ella. Se sentía profundamente afortunada de tenerla delante y sentir que compartían ancestros. 

Daenerys estaba impaciente por conocer cada pequeño detalle de la vida de Brienne. Juntas comenzaron a conocerse, debatiendo temas actuales, compartiendo parte de sus historias pasadas y encontrando puntos comunes y complementarios. La simpatía entre ambas se desarrolló con rapidez, eran dos guerreras implacables de muy distintas maneras, pero encajaban a la perfección. Su conversación se había prolongado mucho, pero en los primeros minutos la madre de dragones ya había decidido que quería a aquella mujer en su vida. Se reunieron con Jon en una habitación discreta y hablaron durante horas. Las intenciones de Daenerys eran claras: debían casarse los tres. Así había conquistado Poniente Aegon, junto a sus dos mujeres. Y así salvarían y gobernarían los siete reinos. Juntos. 

Jon no parecía tan feliz con la idea, y Brienne estaba tan abrumada que apenas podía respirar. Daenerys decidió entonces llamar a unos pocos consejeros y amigos que les ayudasen a procesar el problema y opinasen al respecto. Tyrion fue el primero en aparecer por la puerta, había estado escuchando fuera y quería apoyar a su reina. Desde luego era la opción más segura y la que mejor garantizaba el futuro. Iban a necesitar estar juntos para vencer al enemigo según todos los presagios y a largo plazo la presencia de Brienne aseguraba el trono, ya que Daenerys no podía concebir. 

Sansa también apoyó la idea. Sabía que con Brienne en el trono tendría mucha más influencia y sería más escuchada que con su propio hermano. O primo.   
Brienne tenía sus ojos vidriosos. Veía como se desarrollaban los hechos fuera de su control y no sabía como frenarlo. Daenerys se proponía llamar a más consejeros selectos, y ella, por primera vez se pronunció al respecto. 

\- ¿Podemos llamar a Ser Jaime? Al fin y al cabo me ha protegido desde que era una niña. Me gustaría saber su opinión. 

Sansa no pudo evitar empatizar con ella. La pobre mujer no podía disimularlo por mucho que lo intentase. Era tan transparente como las aguas de Tarth. 

Cuando Brienne la salvó de los hombres de Ramsey viajaron al muro casi en silencio. Ella le hacía preguntas y la enorme mujer contestaba con brevedad, pero nunca se atrevía a comenzar ninguna conversación. La segunda noche de viaje le preguntó por la espada. La primera vez que se encontraron esa espada le había impedido confiar en ella y quería saber el significado que tenía. Cualquier herrero podría haber transformado aquel león en otra forma, incluso haber disimulado el oro Lannister que tanto destacaba. Brienne sabía que aquella espada le iba a dificultar la misión y, sin embargo, no había hecho nada al respecto. 

La mujer le contó su viaje con el matarreyes, omitiendo ciertas partes e incidiendo en aquellas que le hacían parecer más honrado. Cuando terminó su historia Sansa volvió a insistir. Entendía que aceptase la espada, pero no que no la hubiese intentado alterar. -Fue un regalo, mi señora. - Se limitó a decir. El amor en aquellos ojos azules era tan obvio que Sansa sólo pudo sonreír, sintiendo verdadera lástima por ella. 

Ahora en aquella habitación estaba clamando por una ayuda, alguien que se opusiese a aquella boda a tres. Sin embargo Sansa había apoyado la idea, y ahora se sentía culpable. Se ofreció a avisar al matarreyes, abandonado la estancia. 

Jaime entró altivo y sin mirar a nadie, claramente Sansa le había anticipado el motivo de la reunión. Daenerys recondujo su energía, explicando brevemente la situación. Comentó que todos los consejeros presentes habían estado a favor, añadiendo que había sido Brienne quien había solicitado su presencia y su opinión al respecto.   
Jaime suspiró y miró al infinito azul de sus ojos. Daenerys continuó - Ser Jaime, Brienne duda sobre su capacidad para llevar a cabo la tarea que el destino le está encomendando. Su consejo ha sido solicitado, y deseamos una respuesta. ¿Considera que Brienne gobernará con templanza e inteligencia? ¿Según su experiencia con ella, cree que sería una reina digna?

Jaime abrió la boca levemente, pero permaneció callado unos segundos. Miró a Brienne de nuevo con sus ojos empañados y enrojecidos. -¿Es eso? ¿Esa es la pregunta que quiere hacerme, mi señora?

Brienne bajó la mirada y no le respondió. 

Jaime miró a la reina Dragón y escupió sus palabras. - Será una gran reina, mejor que cualquier otra. Mucho mejor que vos. - Tomó un sorbo de vino de la primera copa que encontró en la mesa y sin mirar a nadie abandonó la habitación. 

Tyrion le encontró en los establos. A Jaime nunca le había gustado la mayoría de las personas y encontraba tediosa la mayor parte del contacto humano, pero siempre le habían gustado los caballos. Y allí estaba como cuando era un niño escondido entre ellos, sin importarle el olor o la escasa comodidad de la paja húmeda. 

-Lo siento. Yo también creo que es el mejor arreglo. Presentía que iba a molestarte, pero creo que es más importante que eso. 

Jaime no le miró. Y Tyrion dudó de sus propias palabras. Aquel hombre había luchado por él toda su vida. Por él había enfrentado a todos, incluso a las otras dos personas más importantes para él, su hermana y su padre. Y nunca le había devuelto el favor. Él sabía cómo era Jaime. Siempre parecía que nada le importaba, y si estaba permitiendo que todo aquel castillo notase su sentimientos al respecto, es que esto le estaba devastando. Le había fallado, y no tenía la intención de intentar cambiar lo que había pasado. Esa boda debía celebrarse.

-Va a casarse con el rey. Va a pasar, otra vez. 

Siempre le había querido, él lo sabía, pero no solía hablarle con tanta franqueza. Siempre irónico, siempre altivo, cariñoso con él, pero nunca mostrándose vulnerable.   
No había pensado en aquella relación. Jaime ya había tenido que compartir una mujer con el rey. Otro rey y otra mujer, pero la misma situación. Sólo que esta mujer no era como su hermana, nunca iba a quebrantar ningún juramento, ni le iba a permitir acercarse a ella en cuanto estuviese casada.

-Me voy de Invernalia. 

Tyrion lo miró perplejo. -¿Estás loco? ¿Después de todo vas a volver con Cersei?

-NUNCA volveré con Cersei. Simplemente necesito irme. 

-¿Y la guerra?

\- ¡Me importa una mierda la guerra! ¡Me importa una mierda todo! Vine aquí por ella, y por los muertos, obviamente. Pero eso tampoco tiene sentido ya. La profecía dice que sólo necesitarán la sangre Targaryen, ¿no? Pues yo no tengo. Ni siquiera la mano de la espada. No tengo nada, no me necesitáis para nada. 

-¿Y ella?- Tyrion bajó la voz.- ¿La has visto bien ahí dentro o estabas tan ensimismado que no has visto su cara? No quiere hacerlo, se le ha venido el mundo encima y cuando eso ha pasado ha preguntado por ti. Quería tu ayuda, necesita tu ayuda y tú casi le escupes en la cara. Cersei te ha enseñado a amar de una manera maravillosa. 

Jaime ni siquiera había pensado en qué significaba esto para ella. Había visto cómo de nuevo el rey tomaba lo que era suyo, y él tenía que tragar y servirle en lo que dispusiese. Pero ella era la que tenía que entregarse a él, la que renunciaría a ser ella misma y tendría que dedicar su vida a un destino que nunca eligió. Y por un segundo dejó de pensar en él, en ella, y en el maldito Jon Nieve. Y pensó en el pueblo. Él había servido a cuatro reyes: uno loco, uno borracho, uno despiadado y uno incapaz. Sólo la idea de servir a alguien como Brienne le templaba el corazón. Era lo que todo caballero habría deseado siempre, un monarca justo, honorable, inocente. Era todo lo que el reino podría desear. 

Miró a los ojos de su hermano, se retiró el pelo de la cara y comenzó a caminar. 

Llamó a la puerta de su cuarto, esperando que estuviese allí. Una voz dentro le permitió entrar. Ella estaba de espaldas, mirando un espejo mientras se limpiaba la cara. Claramente había estado llorando. 

-Ser Jaime- Pareció sorprendida al verle en el reflejo. No se volvió.

\- Lady Brienne.- Caminó por la cámara mientras seleccionaba las palabras adecuadas antes de comenzar a hablar. Pero ningún conjunto le parecía apropiado, de manera que el silencio se alargó inapropiadamente y comenzar a hablar parecía cada vez más difícil. -Serás una grandísima reina. Espero poder servirte muchos años. 

Levantó la vista al espejo con los ojos enrojecidos. -No te burles de mi.

-No me estoy burlando. Sólo quiero apoyarte, esto es algo bueno. Lo harás muy bien. 

Se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Parecía furiosa. Y triste. -¿Es eso? ¿Eso es todo lo que quiere decirme, ser?

Jaime notó el cambio de tono, bajó la mirada y guardó silencio. Brienne rozó su brazo al cruzarse con él para abandonar la habitación. Y él se quedó sólo en una habitación extraña que olía a ella.


	5. HISTORIA DE UN COBARDE

La ceremonia fue casi inmediata, breve y austera. Se había discutido sobre los dioses que debían darle cobijo: los antiguos, el dios de la luz o los siete. El hecho de que fueran tres los novios permitía algunas licencias, de manera que no fue una ceremonia ortodoxa, sino una serie de votos expresados ante los dos dragones, el lobo huargo y todos los presentes en Invernalia. El hecho de hacerlo bajo un árbol corazón, con la presencia de la bruja roja y portando un ejemplar de la estrella de siete puntas parece que sirvió para zanjar todas las discusiones. Los votos tampoco fueron los típicos. Nadie juró amor, ni fidelidad. En aquella boda se juraron no levantar las armas nunca unos contra otros, el mando compartido del reinado de Poniente, la búsqueda de un heredero... En todo momento se trató de un contrato de trabajo. 

Por muy lejos que alguien pudiese estar viendo la celebración podía ver perfectamente dos amantes enamorados y una mujer que parecía ajena a la escena. Le habían llamado Aena al pronunciar los votos. No le dejaron nada, no conservaba ni su nombre. Jaime se encontraba entre la muchedumbre, a una distancia prudencial. Sentía como si una antorcha ardiendo se deslizase por su garganta. Su cabeza empezó a retroceder en el tiempo hasta que se encontró con ella de nuevo en aquella habitación. Quiso cambiar sus palabras, decirle que no lo hiciera, que se quedase con él. Pero sólo era un recuerdo, que avanzaba en su memoria hasta volver a verla marchar por la puerta. "Corre tras ella grandísimo tonto. ¡Muévete, joder!". Ojalá pudiera pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a aquel necio estúpido. Volvía a verse a sí mismo parado como un idiota en aquella habitación solitaria, mientras el recuerdo se desvanecía y se trasladaba de nuevo al momento actual, ese que le estaba rompiendo el corazón. 

Tan sólo había empezado a anochecer cuando los tres novios se retiraron a la habitación que les correspondía. Jaime vio salir a su doncella con los ojos perdidos, y por un segundo quiso raptarla como hacían los salvajes, llevarla a alguna cueva lejana y vivir allí con ella escondidos de los muertos y los vivos. Pero la realidad pasó ante sus ojos de nuevo, rápida, dolorosa, y sólo pudo enviarle una mirada de aliento. -Pasará pronto. Mañana volverás a mí, al patio de entrenamiento. Mañana te haré volver a sonreír. Sólo es una noche, sobrevivirás, y sobreviviré. Y mañana podremos luchar y reírnos y el mundo parecerá algo más que esta nube de tristeza. - Los pensamientos de Jaime quedaron en el aire mientras el resto abandonaba también la escena y se volvían a sus habitaciones. 

Daenerys había tomado la mano de Brienne de camino a la habitación, y había notado sus temblores. Una vez los tres en el interior, se dirigió a ella. 

-¿Eres una doncella, verdad?- Brienne asintió sin mirarla. Daenerys miró a Jon dubitativa. Él reconoció sus pensamientos en seguida, y se volvió a Brienne zanjando el tema

\- Tenemos que sellar el compromiso. Será rápido. No pasa nada. - 

Jon empezó a quitarse la camisa y pudo ver a Brienne bajando poco a poco la parte superior de su vestido para, rápidamente, taparse con los brazos. Sus ojos brillantes estaban a punto de desbordarse y Daenerys no pudo soportarlo. Se veía a sí misma muchos años antes, delante del hombre al que había sido vendida, temblando y en pánico antes de sufrir su primera violación. ¿Eso era esto? Si ella quería ser reina era para acabar con cosas como esta. Nunca lo iba a permitir. 

-Basta.- Daenerys acarició levemente los hombros de Brienne y volvió a colocarle el vestido con delicadeza. 

-Dany, si hacemos esto es principalmente para concebir un heredero. 

-¿Y quieres tenerlo hoy? ¿Mañana? ¿En mitad de la guerra?- Dany le lanzó una mirada que le hizo guardar silencio. Se dirigió a Brienne. - Cuando me vendieron a Khal Drogo pensé que moriría. La primera noche deseé morir. Me sentí humillada y sentí que le odiaba. Pero pasaron los días, las semanas... y las cosas cambiaron. Le quise con todo mi ser, lo amé por encima de todo y quise ser suya todos y cada uno de mis días. Yo hoy ya te admiro y te quiero, y estoy segura de que pronto te amaré. Puede que nosotros también lleguemos a tu corazón con el tiempo. Nos conocerás y puede que nos ames, no porque tengas que hacerlo, no esta noche. Porque somos sangre de tu sangre, y conseguiremos hacerte feliz. Un día querrás esto, tendrás nuestros hijos y continuaremos la dinastía Targaryen gracias a ti. Pero ese día no es hoy. 

Jon aún estaba semidesnudo, y la miraba con seriedad. 

\- Si alguien se entera de que no hemos sellado el matrimonio... podrían cuestionarlo. 

-Nadie lo sabrá. Y si así fuera nadie se atrevería a hacerlo. Estamos casados ante los dioses y los hombres, somos los legítimos reyes de Poniente y cuestionarlo sería alta traición.- Daenerys bajó a un tono más conciliador. - Tranquila, todo estará bien. 

Ella seguía temblando. Miró a Jon que parecía aliviado, pero ella no conseguía relajarse. Daenerys la tomó de la mano, y entraron juntas en la cama. Posó su brazo sobre Brienne, que se tumbó de espaldas al borde de la cama. Jon se posicionó detrás de ellas y los tres intentaron dormir. 

Pasaron los minutos y Brienne no conciliaba el sueño. Seguía sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en los oídos. Estaba tan alterada que sentía que sus latidos podrían despertarles. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Movió lentamente el brazo de Daenerys y se escurrió por un lado de la cama, caminando de la forma más silenciosa que pudo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, suspirando profundamente. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre la puerta tratando de recuperar el aliento, pudo oír cómo su esposo y su esposa empezaban a hacer pequeños ruidos. Tampoco se habían dormido y, en un momento empezó a distinguir unos sonidos poco familiares. Se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban cumpliendo con sus obligaciones en aquella cama que habían compartido los tres. Por los ruidos, comprendió que para ellos no era ninguna obligación.

Necesitaba enfriar su cabeza antes de regresar, y desde luego, necesitaba darles tiempo. Comenzó a pasear por las murallas cubriéndose del terrible frio con su capa. En el extremo en que se había escondido hace unos días encontró una silueta mirando al horizonte. Tenía el pelo cubierto de nieve, parecía llevar mucho rato ahí bajo la noche helada. Se situó a su lado, apoyando sus brazos en el borde del muro. Jaime la miró como si fuese una aparición. Tragó saliva e intentó quitarse la conversación de encima. 

\- Si que es rápido el bastardo. Dos mujeres ni más ni menos despachadas en tan poco tiempo. 

Brienne no le miró. -Ya no es un bastardo. Nunca lo fue en realidad. 

\- No lo decía en ese sentido. 

Él realmente estaba intentándolo, pero era un completo patán. Realmente quería ser amable y gentil, pero no tenía experiencia en ello. 

Un intento burdo de cambio de conversión. Quizá eso funcionaría. 

-Es la noche más estrellada que recuerdo desde que estoy en Invernalia. Mañana el día estará despejado. 

Ella sonrió, reconociéndole el esfuerzo. La noche era definitivamente luminosa. La luz de las estrellas se reflejaba en la nieve blanca que estaba por todas partes. Hasta en sus pestañas. Un escalofrío hizo que Brienne se estremeciera y, en un instinto se acercase muy poco, una distancia inapreciable, al brazo de Jaime. Él lo notó. Quiso abrazarla, besarla, protegerla. Lo quiso todo, pero no hizo nada. Y Podrik llegó por detrás. 

-Mi señora... mi reina. No podía dormir y... no la he felicitado por su boda, no hemos podido hablar. Felicidades. 

\- Gracias Podrik.- Brienne le sonrió por un segundo y bajó la mirada.- Tengo que volver a mi habitación y dormir algo. Mañana nos veremos en el entrenamiento. 

\- Podrik, lárgate. - Jaime la frenó con la mano buena mientras el joven se escabullía ante la amenaza. 

Solos de nuevo, Jaime seguía manteniendo el agarre. Se miraron sin decir palabra, la única forma que tenían de ser sinceros al fin, navegando en la profundidad de unas pupilas eternas. Ella esperaba algo, una palabra, una frase, que no llegaba. Dejó caer una lágrima, se zafó y escaparon escaleras abajo. Las mismas escaleras por las que ya la había perdido otra vez. 

Él se dedicó a dar vueltas, mareado, hasta que le fallaron las fuerzas. Cuando sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier esquina se decidió a ir a dormir. Abrió la puerta y ella estaba dentro, sentada en su cama. Se levantó de un salto y se quedó quieta. Jaime sintió que se había congelado. La miró durante unos segundos con la boca entreabierta y toda su sangre golpeando sus sienes. 

Ella había ido a él. Tenía razón, el siempre ha sido un cobarde. Un grandísimo cobarde. Si no fuera por ella se habría dejado morir de hambre, y ahora de dolor. No había sido capaz de decirle que la quería, ni siquiera de darle un mínimo gesto para evitar todo aquello. Y ella, a pesar de todo, estaba allí. Ella era un auténtico caballero, tenía la valentía de un león. A su lado Jaime sólo era un gato.

Corrió la distancia que les separaba y le besó como si fuese a devorarla. Ella permanecía quieta, probó sus lágrimas que cayeron hasta su boca y la rodeó con los brazos hasta que ambos se quedaron sin respiración. 

Oyeron un ruido fuera y sin soltarse se desplazaron torpemente hasta cerrar la puerta con una patada.

Jaime tomó su cara con sus manos, la falsa y la zurda, y no le pareció suficiente. Echaba de menos su mano buena, más que para tomar una espada. Con ambas la giró y apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, dejándole sin salida. Sentía sus lágrimas cayendo por su piel, las saboreó y la apretó aún más contra él, tomándola por su espalda. Ella mantenía sus brazos tensos, a los lados de su cuerpo, sin mover un músculo. Cuando se atrevió a posar una mano en el brazo de él, lo agarró y lo inmovilizó contra la puerta, aprovechando el movimiento para pasar los labios de su boca a su cuello.

Ella estaba aterrada, ambos lo sabían. Jaime la sentía temblar, pero hacía rato que no probaba sus lágrimas. Se alejó unos centímetros para mirarla mientras respiraba. Sus ojos parecían más claros, y su piel más suave. Su respiración entrecortada, sus mejillas rojas. Esperó unos segundos y posó su cabeza sobre la suya. Pensó que había hecho eso mismo cuando era una niña y se sintió viejo y cansado. Cansado de seguir haciendo algo mal, repetir una y otra vez sus pecados sin poder evitarlo. Pero entonces ella acarició levemente su pelo con la mano temblorosa y le hizo perder definitivamente la cabeza. 

Recuperó su beso mientras comenzaba a desvestirla y desvestirse, todo con una mano, hasta que ella empezó a ayudarle. Tenían una cama mullida a unos pasos de distancia, pero se deslizaron sobre el suelo enrollados en las ropas que aún tenían a medio quitar. No hubo dolor ni vergüenza. Soltaron sus nervios histéricos el uno sobre el otro, quedando sólo amor. Cuando se sintió dentro de ella, cuando se sintieron uno, los problemas desaparecieron, el mundo desapareció y sólo quedaron ellos. Gritaron, lloraron y se desplomaron mientras aún estaban unidos. Ninguno quiso moverse y permanecieron enredados en el suelo toda la noche.

Jaime despertó dolorido. Sentía el peso fantasma del cuerpo de Brienne sobre él, pero ya no estaba. En su lugar había una manta que le cubría y que él no se había echado. Aún tenía su camisa enredada y medio rota entre su cuello y su brazo derecho. Se levantó con sus piernas aún medio dormidas, descubriendo que aún estaba medio vestido, pero como si acabase de volver de una guerra. 

Una pequeña mancha de sangre sobre el suelo lo alarmó. Por un segundo pensó que podría haberle hecho daño, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Brienne había sido doncella hasta estar con él. Aquello empeoraba las cosas aún más. El peso de la información le produjo un pinchazo en el cuello. ¿Por qué no se lo habría dicho? ¿Por qué no habrían sellado el matrimonio? Con esa información no habría tenido tan poco tacto, recordaba la noche anterior como una batalla feroz, como si aquel oso la hubiese dado alcance años después. ¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Y dónde?

Se acicaló con rapidez y abrió la puerta, pero antes de que pudiese atravesarla entró su hermano, como si hubiera estado esperando detrás toda la mañana. 

-¿Estás completamente loco?

Jaime fingió sentirse ofendido por un segundo y terminó por aceptar la recriminación. 

-Claramente no estoy muy cuerdo. Qué quieres.

-¿Qué quiero? ¿Qué quieres tú? Te lo repito, ¿estás loco?

Jaime se preguntó si habrían sido demasiado ruidosos. Él había estado dentro de esa habitación, y sabía que sí. 

\- Estoy enamorado Tyrion. 

-Yo también. Y no estoy asaltando a la reina en su noche de bodas. 

Jaime se sorprendió. Nunca le había parecido ver algo más que devoción hacia Daenerys, pero se había equivocado. 

-Aún no he desayunado, ¿puedes acompañarme y abroncarme de camino?

-Jaime, ni siquiera me viste cuando cerraste la puerta mientras cometíais el adulterio más rápido de los siete reinos. Podía ser cualquiera, y ni siquiera paraste para confirmar que no hubiera nadie. Has perdido la cabeza. Literalmente. Como Ned Stark. Y ella acabará como Catelyn. En eso no os librareis ninguno de los dos. Tendréis suerte si podéis mantener las cabezas en picas contiguas. 

-Gracias hermanito. Si has terminado...

-Jaime déjala. Ya has tenido tu momento rebelde, ya has fastidiado al rey y has calmado tu curiosidad. Llévale el té de la luna como desayuno, despídete y por favor, no vuelvas a verla. 

Se planteó por unos segundos golpearle, pero desestimó la idea y se fue al comedor. Durante el desayuno sólo había podido mirar la puerta. Había tenido que soportar a todos esos estúpidos masticando con sus bocas abiertas pero ella no apareció. 

Pasó el día buscándola por cada rincón del castillo, en el patio de entrenamiento, en el bosque de los dioses,... no estaba en ninguna parte. Regresó a su habitación y, de nuevo, ahí estaba. Se sentó a su lado y guardó el silencio que ambos necesitaban. Antes de que pudiese empezar a hablar volvían a estar desnudos, y antes de poder arrepentirse o regocijarse ella se había vuelto a ir.


	6. LA HISTORIA DE CERSEI

Jaime amaneció con golpes en la puerta. El pánico le invadió, miró rápidamente a su alrededor olvidando que ella no estaba. Respiró aliviado por un segundo y dejó pasar al intruso que golpeaba con tanta impaciencia. Podrik entró sin aliento y le comunicó que había una reunión de urgencia en el salón principal que requería especialmente su presencia. Jaime tragó saliva, rezó a unos dioses en los que no creía y le preguntó el motivo de la reunión. 

\- Un cuervo mi señor.

Habían llegado noticias de Desembarco del rey. Los fieles sureños de Cersei la habían traicionado, y había muerto envenenada. Todo soldado que quedase en los siete reinos se dirigía al norte a combatir el enemigo común. Casi todos los presentes mostraron algún gesto de alegría, o al menos suspiraron al saber que sus probabilidades de éxito aumentaban. Tyrion y Jaime se miraron con semblante triste, y abandonaron el gran salón, dejando la fiesta para los demás. Antes de atravesar la puerta pudo ver unos ojos azules estoicos que ocultaban una profunda tristeza.

Fueron a la habitación de Jaime, donde se agachó para abrazar a su hermano. Recordaron las mejores historias de su hermana, aquellas en las que no parecía mala ni cruel, así que Tyrion terminó pronto de hablar. Rieron con algunas de ellas y se lamentaron con otras. Bebieron vino que, como señaló Tyrion, era la mejor forma de recordarla. Cuando el hermano pequeño empezó a notar que se tambaleaba se despidió de Jaime y comenzó a caminar. Parado en la puerta se giró para preguntarle una última cosa.

-¿Me hiciste caso, verdad Jaime? Dime que todo ha terminado. 

Él no contestó.

-No me dejes sin otro hermano, por favor. - Salió de la habitación dando tumbos. 

Jaime se tumbó en la cama pensando en su hermana. Quería conservar los buenos momentos, y desechar el resto. Pero cada momento feliz estaba teñido de oscuridad, no encontraba felicidad, ni siquiera calma en ninguno de ellos. 

Miró a la puerta y esperó. Pero ella no vino esta vez. 

Pensó en buscarla y le tumbó el cansancio y el vino. Recorrió con su mente los pasillos y los muros. De nuevo. Sentía que los había pisado mil veces, conocía cada esquina y cada recoveco de memoria. Aquel lugar le estaba consumiendo, se sentía preso en una cárcel rodeada de muertos. Con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban, avanzó hacia la puerta. La habitación no daba vueltas, ya no se sentía mal, desde luego había bebido mucho menos que Tyrion.

No necesitó buscar, Brienne entrenaba con Podrik en el patio. Le encantaba verla moverse, era una especie de Diosa de la espada. El pobre chico nunca aguantaba más de tres embistes sin perder la suya. Admiraba su determinación y el tiempo que ella dedicaba a hacerle mejorar. Sansa Stark se acercó por detrás. 

-Mi padre miraba a mis hemanos desde aquí. - Un padre muerto y unos hermanos también muertos o lisiados. Todo por obra y gracia Lannister. Jaime lo pensaba mientras la miraba con curiosidad. No se acercaba a él prácticamente nunca. 

-Siento lo de tu hermana. - De todas las personas de los siete reinos jamás pensó que la primera que le diera el pésame fuera ella. 

-Gracias mi señora. 

Un estruendo les hizo mirar al pobre Podrik, que había caido de nuevo al suelo torpemente. 

-Me siento rara. Me siento rara sabiendo que está muerta. - No podía leer el rostro de aquella joven tan inexpresiva, pero hubiera jurado que había un atisbo de tristeza. - Ella me odiaba, pero me enseñó muchísimas cosas. 

Jaime la miró sorprendido. Leyó perfectamente su expresión.

-La subestimabais. Todos. Sabía jugar el juego, si no la hubiesen traicionado desde dentro lo habría ganado, no me cabe duda. 

Jaime se preguntó por un segundo si se refería a él cuando hablaba de las traiciones desde dentro.

-Era una gran jugadora. Mejor que tu padre. Tu hermano y tu no habríais tenido nada que hacer contra ella si os hubieseis tenido que enfrentar.- Vio a Jaime aturdido. Escuchaba su soliloquio sin contestar ni una palabra.

-¿La seguís amando?

Ahora sí debía hablar. Pero no pensaba entrar en detalles con ella. -De ser así no habría venido a Invernalia. 

-Lo sé. Pero vinisteis por ella, y a ella tampoco la podeis tener. - No hizo falta que señalase a la mujer que tenían luchando delante. 

Jaime resopló, y se giró para mirarle de frente. -¿Queréis algo de mi, lady Sansa?

Ella tenía una mirada dura, inquietante. Vio un rastro de su hermana al fondo de sus ojos y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. -Es mutuo, supongo que lo sabéis. Ella está sufriendo, llevo días intentando hablarle y no puedo romper sus muros.- Dudó por un momento. -Realmente no sé si he venido a pedir que habléis con ella o que no lo hagáis. Supongo que he venido a decir que lamento lo de vuestra hermana, y nada más.- Cuando Sansa se alejó, Brienne había terminado de machacar al pobre escudero. 

Bajó a su encuentro y ella volvió a mirarle como tiempo atrás, con vergüenza y timidez. 

-Ser Jaime, lamento lo de su hermana. - Podrik rompió el silencio, notando la tensión entre ellos. 

-Yo también lo siento Ser. -Brienne ni siquiera le miró a los ojos. Ni siquiera dijo su nombre. 

-¿Podemos hablar?- Podrik captó el mensaje y se fue antes de llevarse otro exabrupto. 

-¿Caminamos?- Ella siguió su paso sin mirarle. Entraron en el bosque de los Dioses y caminaron cerca del agua. Veían cómo les miraba su reflejo y Brienne se sorprendió de lo extraña que le parecía aquella imagen. Suspiró y rompió el silencio. - ¿Estais bien?

Jaime agradeció que por fin le mirase a la cara. Llevaba evitándole todo el camino. -Estoy bien. ¿Tú estás bien?

Brienne volvió a bajar la mirada. -Me han dicho que estaba embarazada. 

Jaime se preguntó por qué no se lo habría contado él antes. -¿Es eso lo que os tiene molesta?

Ella dejó de mirarle. -Claro que no. Lamento que estuvieseis aquí. No quería que pasase esto.- Jaime le miró confundido. - Vinisteis aquí por lo que os dije, y ahora ella está muerta. Ella y... todo. Lo siento muchísimo. 

Jaime no lo pensó ni un instante - Y yo me alegro de haber estado aquí. De estar aquí. Vine por ti, para estar contigo. Y no me arrepiento. 

Ella le miró con un nudo en la garganta. -Y ahora yo estoy casada. Y ella muerta. 

Jaime le acarició la cara. - Ahora estás conmigo, no me importa nada más. 

-Es muy peligroso. No sé lo que estamos haciendo. 

-¿Amarnos? Creo que merece la pena. - La beso muy despacio, muy suave. Ella se derretía en sus brazos sintiendo su calor a través de las muchas capas de ropa, que inevitablemente fueron cayendo despacio, como las hojas de aquel bosque meses atrás. No tenían prisa, ni sentían miedo. El frío les había abandonado y sólo podían sentir la piel del otro. Las manos viajaron muy despacio, con mimo y ternura. Jaime apenas tenía apoyo con su brazo incompleto, pero no le importaba. Se tumbó sobre ella y muy despacio se unieron de nuevo. Esto no era una batalla, era una conversación. Un baño en Harrenhall. Una pluma deslizándose en el agua. Unos ojos que miraban desde otro rostro. Sintieron el corazón ajeno bombeando contra el suyo, sus pieles se erizaron al mismo instante y no distinguieron donde terminaba el cuerpo de cada uno. Mil músculos que se tensaron para relajarse en unos segundos. Los músculos de ambos, el fin al unísono. Cuando empezaron a vestirse pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre ellos. Se refugiaron bajo el árbol corazón. Jaime se sentó sobre las raíces y Brienne encima suya, su espalda contra su pecho. Jaime la abrazaba por detrás mientras veían los copos desaparecer en el agua. 

Ella recordaba su conversación con Catelyn. Le había hablado de la magia de aquel lugar. Le reveló que Bran había sido engendrado bajo aquel árbol. Le sobrevino un escalofrío. 

Jaime lo notó y le abrazó más fuerte. 

-Te quiero.- Le susurró al oído. Era más fácil cuando no la tenía de frente. 

-Y yo a ti. - Respondió sin mirarle. 

Sintieron un calor sosegado y dulce. Brienne sintió su beso en el pelo y se retorció en su pecho para darse la vuelta y abrazarle. Se dejó caer sobre él, quedando prácticamente tumbada, reposando la cabeza sobre su regazo mientras se miraban tranquilos y seguros de que aquello no podía estar mal. 

Jon había sentido la necesidad de escuchar a los ancestros, por si tenían respuestas para él. Desde luego las encontró, pero no las que buscaba. Suspiró mientras veía la escena a lo lejos. En la orilla del lago se encontraba el árbol corazón y, bajo su copa nevada se refugiaban ambos abrazados, tranquilos. Los copos de nieve enmarcaban el momento, que no podría ser más romántico. No les oía, no vio nada que pudiera escandalizarle, pero aquel sencillo abrazo era más revelador que ver dos amantes en un lecho. Era amor, simple y claro como el hielo. Contempló su propio reflejo en el agua y decidió no intervenir, él no era parte de aquel momento. Regresaría de nuevo más tarde, por si los dioses pudieran ayudarle con ese nuevo problema.


	7. LA HISTORIA DE LOS CAMINANTES BLANCOS

Los ancestros no le respondieron. El viento silbaba a través de las ramas pero Jon no supo entenderlo. Los Dioses no iban a ayudarle hoy, sólo podía hacerlo la mujer que amaba. Ella sabría como reconducir la situación. La recuperarían y gobernarían como uno, lucharían como uno, y vencerían en la guerra que se aproximaba y en todas las venideras. Apoyó los nudillos en la puerta de la habitación que compartían y se lo pensó unos segundos antes de llamar. 

Al cruzar la puerta sólo ver sus ojos le impedía decir nada que pudiera herirla. Era todo lo que Poniente necesitaba, y todo lo que él necesitaba. Su camino había sido largo, mucho más que el suyo. La devoción que todos le mostraban no había sido ningún regalo. Había luchado por todas y cada una de las personas que le seguían, su khalasar, los inmaculados, todos los antiguos esclavos, ... Por él y sus hombres había perdido uno de sus hijos. Lo había dado todo en la lucha, y la lucha terminaría consiguiendo un trono fuerte y seguro desde donde pudiese gobernar. No podía haber nada que lo hiciese peligrar. La voz fue formándose en su garganta.

\- Dany... tenemos un problema. 

Oyeron gritos y carreras fuera. Ser Davos entró corriendo en la habitación. 

-Mi señora, mi señor. Ya vienen. 

Los sureños no llegarían a tiempo a Invernalia, ni siquiera los más cercanos. Llevarían a cabo el operativo que tenían preparado previamente. 

Ella le miraba con decisión, por fin había llegado el momento para el que tanto se habían preparado. Estaban listos. Y los muertos también. 

-Jon, ¿era eso lo que me ibas a decir? 

Brienne entró por la puerta seguida por su escudero jadeante, que le terminaba de recolocar la armadura mientras ella se movía.

-Mi rey, mi reina, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Tenemos. Bran cree que aún varias horas. 

-Los dragones...

-Todo está preparándose.- Jon cortó- Hoy tenemos que luchar los tres como uno sólo, nosotros desde el aire y tu sobre la tierra. Tenemos que ser uno. ¿Lo entiendes? No quiero ninguna distracción. 

-Cálmate. - Daenerys le agarró del brazo. - No entiendo qué te pasa. 

-Pero ella sí. Sólo quiero que tengas claro lo que nos jugamos hoy. Hoy estás con nosotros, no hay nada más. Los tres luchando por la vida de todo Poniente. No importa ninguna otra cosa. 

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo.- Brienne no necesitaba más para saber lo que le estaba diciendo y lo que no estaba diciendo. Y para saber que Daenerys no tenía ni idea. 

-Jon, ganaremos. Tranquilos. Saldremos de esta. Hoy salvaremos Poniente. - Daenerys acarició la mejilla de Jon y el hombro de Brienne, y los tres se sintieron conectados por un momento, calmando la tensión del ambiente. Aquello era una despedida, Jon y Daenerys se dirigieron hacia sus bestias, y Brienne caminó en sentido opuesto. 

La estrategia militar no era muy compleja. Los dragones debían acabar con el dragón del rey de los muertos, y los soldados serían guiados por Brienne en el campo de batalla, que lucharían contra el resto de caminantes y sus vasallos. 

La cabeza de Brienne ardía. Sólo podía avanzar hacia sus tropas con la mente en blanco, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Nunca había estado en una guerra real, y ahora debía comandar el ejército más numeroso en la historia de Poniente. Como si pudiese sentir sus pensamientos, Jaime apareció de la nada para retenerla por el brazo. 

-Brienne... tenemos que hablar.

\- Ahora no. 

-Ahora.- Le agarró con más fuerza, y puso su mano dorada sobre su estómago para frenarla. Veía al ejército apostado a una distancia poco prudencial. Decidió detenerse antes de que alguien pudiese verlos.

-No habéis estado en una guerra, yo si. 

Su soberbia era abrumadora. Brienne entornó los ojos, e intentó deshacerse de su agarre. 

-Sé cosas... sé cosas que tú aún no sabes. Sé que si tenemos suerte sólo la mayoría de nosotros morirá. Eso es lo máximo a lo que podemos aspirar. De ser así... muchos morirán seguro. Los escuderos, los demasiado jóvenes, los demasiado viejos... los tullidos... Definitivamente todos ellos morirán. Pero tú no. He visto muchos caballeros a lo largo de los años y me he especializado en saberlo. Tú no vas a morir, así que no te dejes matar. 

Ella le miraba atormentada, como si no terminase de entenderlo. 

-Brienne, Podrik morirá hoy. Yo moriré hoy. Y muchos, muchísimos más. En la batalla lo verás, verás muerte a tu alrededor, y deberás huir de ella, no ir a ella. No mueras por nadie, prométemelo. 

-Ese es un juramento que no estoy dispuesta a hacer. Sé que hoy morirán muchos, pero tú no, ni Podrik.- Le miró un segundo preguntándose si podría besarle una última vez, pero sabía que los soldados estaban muy cerca y no se atrevió a acercarse. Bajó la voz y cambió el tono a uno privado, que sólo conocía él.

\- Estaremos bien, nos veremos después de la batalla. Eso es lo que te voy a jurar. Y ya sabes... nunca rompería un juramento.-Le dejó con la palabra en la boca, farfullando a sus espaldas, y se dirigió hacia las tropas.

Estaba muy nerviosa frente a todos aquellos hombres y mujeres que ofrecían sus vidas por aquella causa, la vida misma. No era muy dada a las palabras, pero ahora sabía qué era lo que quería decir.

-Hoy viene la muerte. Literalmente. Vendrá ante nosotros y nos querrá llevar con ella. Para llevarnos a más y más y acabar con todo lo que amamos. Hoy luchamos por nosotros, por todo lo que queremos, por los que somos y los que vendrán. Por todo lo que lucharon nuestros ancestros. Esta vida no siempre ha sido dichosa, hemos sido saqueados, humillados y vejados por aquellos que debían gobernar y proteger. Daenerys trae una nueva vida con ella, un nuevo orden que no someterá a los humildes para regocijo de los señores. La vida que nacerá a partir de mañana será gracias a la sangre que derramemos hoy. No luchéis por las miserias del hoy, ¡luchemos por la luz del mañana!

Los soldados gritaron y fueron tomando posiciones tras ella. En el horizonte podían empezar a vislumbrar la fina hilera blanca que se acercaba lentamente. Buscó a Jaime entre la gente y encontró su caballo a poca distancia. El muy estúpido tenía que estar en vanguardia. 

La batalla tiñó de rojo la nieve en el primer contacto. Era la guerra con más soldados que había existido jamás, en ambos bandos. La contienda se extendió por un terreno amplísimo, no se veía el final. Los caminantes blancos levantaban a los nuevos muertos, y las matemáticas empezaban a causar problemas. Todos llevaban pequeños frascos de fuego valirio que estaban obligados a lanzar a cualquier compañero caído, un pequeño truco de Tyrion. Algunos hombres ardieron solo por tropezar, otros por error. En ocasiones el fuego se extendía de muertos a vivos, pero era mejor sólo perder hombres que perder hombres y dárselos al enemigo. 

Brienne intentó mantenerse cerca de Podrik y Jaime. Había perdido de vista a Arya, pero estaba segura de que ella sabría defenderse. La lucha encarnizada se alargaba en el tiempo y los músculos empezaban a dolerle, las piernas a cansarse, y notaba como sus fuerzas comenzaban a disminuir. Las de los muertos no. 

Notaba flaquear al resto de sus soldados. Jaime perdió el aliento hace tiempo y empezaba a usar más su mano de oro que la espada. De pronto el cielo se iluminó y vieron caer el dragón del rey de los otros sobre el campo de batalla. Aplastó a hombres y muertos, pero el caminante blanco salió ileso y empezó a apuntar con su lanza a los dragones de Daenerys y Jon. Ellos lo vieron, sobrevolaron las nubes y se perdieron en la distancia en una retirada planificada. 

Entonces Guardajuramentos comenzó a brillar. Saltaron chispas, fuego azul y destellos que hacían que toda la nieve alrededor se viese azulada. Sus propios ojos brillaron, y la espada de Jaime pareció responder. No ardía ni centelleaba, pero comenzó a brillar de manera sutil. El acero compartido y la conexión con ella tenían que estar relacionados. 

Ambos lucharon con fuerzas renovadas, intentando abrirse paso hacia el rey de la muerte que seguía buscando en el cielo una nueva bestia a la que apuntar. Los muertos parecían querer defenderlo, les rodearon como una plaga y cada vez resultaba más difícil quitarlos de en medio. Estaban cerca cuando otro caminante blanco montado a caballo golpeó a Jaime en la cabeza por detrás y cayó inconsciente sobre la nieve. Se estaba quitando a otros muertos de encima cuando vio a Podrik sostener su frasco de fuego valyrio sobre Jaime. 

-¡¡¡¡Podrik, no!!!!¡No está muerto!

-Ha caído mi señora, tengo que hacerlo. 

-Te mataré, ¿me oyes? ¡No lo hagas!

El escudero no parecía dudar y ella se planteó por unos segundos si de verdad sería capaz de matarle para evitarlo. Antes de encontrar respuesta, uno de los muertos lo atravesó con su lanza. Brienne lo decapitó con Guardajuramentos y cayó sobre Podrik, que escupía sangre y se atragantaba. 

-¡Pod! Tranquilo, intenta respirar, te pondrás bien. 

Mientras hablaba Podrik cerró sus ojos para siempre. 

Ella levantó los suyos con una furia que sólo había sentido cuando Renly murió. Su espada empezó a brillar y arder con mucha más fuerza y de pronto el rey de los otros dejó de buscar a los dragones para fijar sus ojos en ella. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, él tomó un caballo al que le faltaba medio rostro y comenzó a alejarse galopando. Brienne miró a Jaime tendido sobre la nieve y dudó por unos segundos. Un presentimiento la invadió y supo lo que tenía que hacer. 

-Sé que estarás bien, sé que volverás a mi. 

Brienne se levantó y encontró un caballo que corría desbocado. Consiguió subirse y empezó a correr tras el rey de la noche. 

La carrera se extendió por mucha distancia, su espada aplastaba a todos los muertos que la iban acosando durante el camino, pero cada vez eran más y estaban empezando a cubrir el caballo. Saltó de él justo a tiempo, pero nuevos muertos empezaron a cubrirla. En un último impulso lanzó su espada contra el rey, que estaba a muy poca distancia y los muertos que la rodeaban cayeron sobre ella. Eran peso muerto, ya no se movían pero la tenían completamente cubierta y aplastada, y por mucho que lo intentase no podía salir. 

Los muertos habían caído con la muerte de su rey, dejando el campo cubierto de cadáveres destrozados. Sin embargo, el resto de caminantes continuaba en pie. Un grito gutural dio la orden para que comenzaran su retirada al norte, que no sería breve. Volvían más allá del muro para volver a dormir miles de años. Hasta que volvieran a estar preparados.


	8. HISTORIAS DE AMOR

El campo helado de batalla estaba lleno de cadáveres de vivos y muertos. La sangre se mezclaba con la nieve y la escasa luz reflejaba los nuevos copos que se posaban lentamente sobre la manta de muerte que cubría la tierra. Parecía que el invierno estaba decidido a cubrir su propia vergüenza, para volver a pisar una capa blanca e inmaculada que ocultase el horror que había traído a Poniente. 

Jaime abrió lentamente sus párpados para pasar del negro al blanco absoluto. Pequeños destellos caían sobre él, pequeños copos que veía como se deslizaban por su cara, pero era incapaz de sentirlos. Se llevó los dedos a su rostro azulado para comprobar que aún podía sentir algo, muy levemente. Se levantó del suelo con dificultad. Una vez erguido se frotó los ojos con fuerza intentando despejar su dolor de cabeza y empezar a enfocar la realidad que le rodeaba. Su espada ya no brillaba, no había luz en ninguna parte. Arrastrando sus piernas por una nieve que le llegaba hasta las rodillas consiguió empezar a buscar entre los muertos. No encontraba ningún superviviente, ni reconocía ninguno de los cuerpos con los que tropezaba. Retiró la nieve de varios rostros a su paso y sólo pudo reconocer tres: los fieles Podrik, Ser Davos y Ser Joraj. Cada paso estaba más seguro de que era la última persona que quedaba sobre la tierra. Ni los muertos ni los vivos, sólo él. Este era su castigo por todo lo que había hecho. Todos sus pecados le habían llevado ahí.

Entre los cadáveres empezó a moverse uno de los cuerpos. Jaime se agachó sobre él, tomando su espada por el pomo, pero pudo ver un rostro familiar que agonizaba bajo el peso de un caballo destrozado. -Me sigues debiendo un castillo- Bron terminó la frase en un suspiro y nunca volvería a pronunciar ninguna más. Jaime intentó sacarle de debajo de aquel animal, comprobando que su tronco estaba completamente aplastado. El horror había caído sobre la tierra y no quedaba nada. Aun así debía encontrarla. Quizá compartir una última frase. Tenía que encontrarla. 

El frío se había colado en sus huesos y sentía que llevaba horas arrastrándose entre la muerte sin lograr nada. Consiguió alcanzar una pequeña elevación del terreno para vislumbrar qué había más allá. No pudo verla, pero el resplandor de Guardajuramentos brillaba como un faro en la oscuridad. La única luz que quedaba en el mundo. Corrió hacia el destello y encontró la espada atravesando al rey de los otros, el fiero comandante de hielo que había traído el invierno hasta allí. Sus ojos ya no eran azules, sino blancos, pero no se había desvanecido. Seguía ahí tendido, imponiendo su muerta presencia. 

Mientras contemplaba su rostro congelado, sintió unos dedos alcanzando su tobillo. La mano se había colado por debajo de una pila de huesos y carnes destrozadas, de una manta de los otros. Jaime empezó a abrirse paso, quitando huesos y cuerpos de encima de aquella esperanza de vida que se había aferrado a él. Cuando un pequeño agujero empezó a dejar divisar un rostro, unos ojos azules vidriosos le miraban desde abajo. Quitó el resto a gritos, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía. La había encontrado.

Escuchó el ruido inconfundible de los dragones sobrevolándoles. Gritó para pedirles ayuda y se tranquilizó cuando empezó a vislumbrar su descenso.  
Brienne le sonrió levemente antes de cerrar los ojos. Jaime la cubrió con su capa e intentó despertarla, pero no reaccionó. Sus lágrimas empezaron a abandonarle sin que pudiera retenerlas.

-No no no, por favor, por favor Brienne. Por favor, te quiero por favor. 

Daenerys y Jon respetaron el momento por unos segundos. Daenerys entendió por fin un subtexto que no había sido capaz de descubrir hasta ahora. 

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. No me dejes, por favor Brienne no me dejes ahora. Por favor, por favor Brienne...

Daenerys se atrevió a acercarse lentamente y posar una mano sobre el hombro de Jaime. Jon le ayudó a levantarla, y juntos montaron sobre Drogon en busca de un maestre. Al levantar el vuelo, el aire frío se coló por las rendijas de sus ropas y armaduras. Desde el aire comenzaron a ver movimientos en la tierra, hombres y mujeres que se encontraban en la nieve. Quedaban supervivientes. Quedaba esperanza. Un leve sonido parecido al viento escapó por los labios de la joven dormida. -Jaime....Jaime...-

 

EPÍLOGO

El reinado de los tres Targaryen fue una época dorada, donde no sólo una cabeza decidía, y tampoco tres. Cada rey o reina contaba con una mano: Tyrion para Daenerys, Arya para Jon y Jaime para Brienne. El consejo se amplió con más voces. La organización se enriqueció, y las posibilidades se ampliaron. Las ambiciones de cada uno de ellos pudieron ser respaldadas por los otros, de manera que el reinado no sólo se limitó a gobernar poniente, sino a desarrollar los proyectos personales de cada uno de ellos. 

Daenerys siguió erradicando la esclavitud, haciendo numerosas incursiones más allá del mar angosto. En estas ocasiones Jon le apoyaba manteniendo el trono y los asuntos de Poniente, y Brienne en el mando militar. Jaime y ella fueron ampliamente conocidos en Essos por su dirección en las batallas por la libertad.

Jon continuó ayudando a la guardia de la noche y al mantenimiento y reparación del muro. Cuando Brienne podía ocupar el trono en Desembarco, él acudía junto a Daenerys para ayudar a solventar problemas organizativos y ayudar a la planificación y creación del nuevo muro, y sus nuevos puestos de guardia. Contaron con más hombres y recursos que en ninguna época anterior. El muro sería más grande y más fuerte. Si los caminantes decidían volver estarían preparados.

Brienne se encargaba de asegurar las lealtades de sus vasallos, cumpliendo la función diplomática y militar. Visitaba las distintas casas mayores y menores de poniente con regularidad. Viajaba mucho, pero no desatendía sus funciones en el trono. Era conocida como la más bondadosa de los tres, y cuando se sentaba en el trono de hierro las peticiones de audiencia siempre aumentaban. 

Nunca fue un secreto que el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real siempre compartiese sus viajes, su habitación, su lecho. Por sus distintos compromisos los tres Targaryen se separaban frecuentemente, sin embargo no quedó registro alguno de Brienne y Jaime por separado. En todos sus viajes los anfitriones les reservaban dos habitaciones, y siempre una de ellas quedaba sin uso. No había precedente de un rey que se encargase de la estrategia militar de forma tan directa como Brienne, de manera que muchos entendían que la relación estrecha con el Comandante de la guardia Real (y mano de la reina) era necesaria. O al menos así lo explicaban.   
Los periodos de tiempo más largos que pasaron en Desembarco del Rey fueron los embarazos de Brienne. Cuando la primogénita nació nadie pudo impedir que Jaime también estuviese presente en la sala de partos. La pequeña de ojos verdes no se parecía a ninguno de los tres Targaryen, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie. Daenerys estaba eufórica, pensaba que nunca podría tener hijos y aquella pequeña le devolvía esa posibilidad. 

Tras ella vinieron dos niños gemelos, también de ojos verdes y pelo dorado. Con ellos se aseguraba el trono y la unión renovada de tres reyes que mantendría el poder Targaryen. Sus tres padres los adoraron y cuidaron por igual, siendo los pequeños más queridos de los siete reinos. 

Brienne jamás rompió ningún voto. Nunca había jurado fidelidad ni amor a nadie que no fuese Jaime. Respetó aquellos que había hecho: mantuvo el trono y lo aseguró con herederos. Aunque no fueran engendrados con Jon, llevarían la sangre que compartían los tres. Brienne acabó comprendiendo que el honor, el deber, el amor, ... que todo lo bueno del mundo era más complejo de lo que ella siempre había previsto. Pero estaba dispuesta a aceptar su complejidad para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Y, por supuesto, hacerlo junto a él. No podría hacerlo de otra manera. 

Jaime nunca pudo tener hijos. Volvió a tener dos sobrinos y una sobrina que le adoraban, y que eran su viva imagen, pero que nunca podría reconocer como suyos. Nunca pudo casarse con la mujer que amaba, la única con la que estuvo en toda su vida después de su hermana, y que volvía a estar casada con un rey que no le caída demasiado en gracia. Volvía a buscar la oscuridad de las torres, la intimidad de los escondrijos de los castillos y los caminos en sus viajes por Poniente y Essos... incluso por las islas del Verano. No aceptó pasar una sola noche lejos de ella, ni siquiera cuando estaban en casa de su padre, en Tarth. Aprendió a moverse en unos límites extraños entre una realidad conocida y aceptada por todos, y una especie de pudor sensato en algunos aspectos sociales que no hiciese avergonzar a los reyes. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, prácticamente todos los vasallos de Poniente habían visto algún beso robado en una esquina, un roce de manos en una cena, o ruidos ahogados desde una habitación. Jaime nunca, en ningún otro escenario podría haber sido tan feliz. 

Un maestre expulsado de la Ciudadela se atrevió a registrar la historia de la reina y la mano. Una historia que comenzaba con una niña salvada de la muerte por un caballero y un destino que se empeñaba en separarles una y otra vez. Hablaba de un amor valiente que no se resignó, y una vida entera compartida en un secreto a gritos. El libro estaba prohibido en Poniente, pero quedaban ejemplares escondidos en varios lugares poco convencionales. Se consideraba el libro más romántico de la historia, y su contenido pasó de boca en boca como un chisme. Todos los jóvenes amantes esperaban que sus historias de amor pudiesen parecerse a aquella historia prohibida y escandalosa. Juntos salvaron al mundo, y sacrificaron su orgullo para conseguir un reinado que trajo la dicha al reino y a muchos más territorios. Siempre juntos.


End file.
